


Twilight Shores

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst, Can we all agree to slap Sinbad, Cheesy, Fluff, He's suffering, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Judal, Someone give my son a hug, but he's gonna be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: When you planned to take over the world but you got pregnant mid-way.





	Twilight Shores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiSkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/gifts).



> I know I suck at summaries. But pregnant Judal with a doting Sinbad is my aesthetic. 
> 
> Enjoy the story! <3

**Revelation:**

"You're what?" 

Judal looked straight into golden eyes which were struck stupid by his previous statement. 

"Pregnant." 

Sinbad stared at Judal. 

Judal stared back. 

It took about four full minutes before Sinbad squeaked out a voice, in the form of awkward laughter. 

"Not funny, Judal." He went back to reading his reports on the desk, his smile plastered on his face, fragile and threatened to fall immediately if Judal decided to push on the topic. It didn’t take the smartest man to know that Sinbad was only pretending. 

"I never excel in making jokes but okay, if you don't want to believe me." Judal shrugged. He was halfway to the window when his arm was grabbed by the king. The Magi looked back at him. Golden orbs froze in nervousness, filled with disbelief. 

"Really?" asked Sinbad. He was hoping Judal would burst into laughter, with his wide cunning smile, and pointed his kindness that shall be the downfall of him one day. Judal stayed silent, all the while looking at Sinbad with serious attention. "How I wish to laugh at your face right now, but no, I am not joking." 

Was it overreaction if Sinbad slapped himself in the face to make sure he's not dreaming? 

**First four weeks:**

It has been terrible on Judal's side. He threw up every morning, evening, night. Everytime. Hakuryuu, Kougyoku and Kouen had been kind enough to take care of Judal, while Kougyoku might've complained a little too much over Sinbad's absence during this whole ordeal. 

"I swear, next time I see that twerp," spoke Kougyoku while handing Judal a plate of peaches, "I am going to pull out his eyebrows until it snaps clean." 

Judal failed to hide his snort, but he didn’t laugh. Eating while listening to Kougyoku's complain can be hazardous and sometimes deadly, because you choke on the food while you're too busy cackling. 

"You can laugh all you want, Judal-chan, but during pregnancy, you are most vulnerable and needs a man who can take care of you," advised Kougyoku. 

"It's almost as if you've gone through this phase, hag," said Judal, faking a gasp. "How many kids have you had? Three?" 

That earned him a soft smack at the arm. "Be quiet. I know you want him by your side." 

The face that Judal made was by far the most honest Kougyoku has ever seen. Judal looked away before the princess can analyze him longer. "Get out. I'm sleeping." He snuggled into his heavy blanket, his back facing Kougyoku. His hair was left unbraided today, and it cascaded silently on his slumping shoulders, almost saying a thousand words for the man's mood. 

Without a word, Kougyoku left Judal alone, and letting the plate of peaches wait to be devoured on the table. 

Even if Sinbad wasn’t there for him, at least peaches will be. 

**Two months:**

He was never this scared in his life. Kouha and Kougyoku had arrived in Sindria that evening, bringing along Judal with them. He, out of all people, knew how pale Judal's skin are. He's seen every inch of Judal after all. 

But when Judal slumped over to the ground, groaning and screaming over his stinging abdomen, and how the pain had drove him into unconsciousness, and blood started to stream down his nose and mouth, 

Sinbad instantly knew that this wasn’t a fallacy. 

Judal's pale skin colored with his bright red blood; Sinbad's knees gave up at the terrifying sight. The way Judal went limp after going paler, almost porcelain white like a doll, it scared him. The way Judal looked at him asking for voiceless help, it frightened him. 

He decided that he won't ever let go of Judal after seeing him in that situation. 

Moreover, after Yamraiha had taken a look on Judal, and gave him some meds in preparation for when he wakes up, she told Sinbad that this happens often to pregnant people, because the baby is pushing everything out of the way for them to grow. Sinbad almost threw up at the description. It shouldn’t be like this. Babies aren't savages! They are cute little potatoes. 

Sinbad let his stare on Judal linger for just a while, swallowing every inch of Judal's peaceful expression. A face he rarely shows. Sinbad sometimes forgot how young Judal was. When he's sleeping, he looked five years younger. 

The scene kept replaying in his head. If Judal had aborted the baby, this wouldn’t happen. Then, why wouldn’t he? He loves his abs so much. It's going to be gone if he kept this up. 

Sometimes Sinbad forgot how stupid he can sound before he realized that Judal was a slave to his instincts. Judal loves the baby. 

**Four months:**

Judal looked at his reflection once again. His tears came rushing down like waterfall. 

His beautiful figure was now gone. All that remained was his proof of that night with Sinbad. A bump that pushed all his muscles and intestines away. A bump with another human being that could or could not be as good-looking as the father. The _other_ father. Judal had never thought long and hard enough about his own looks. He probably scored average. Sinbad however... 

His hands wiped away the tears, only for some more to flow down his face. He had been having nightmares about this. His appearance was his vanity. His body was the only thing he owned; The others were controlled by Al-Tharmen. Now he gave it up for some stupid child of a stupid king. 

A knock was heard. His hiccups stopped and he gave his face a quick swab, erasing all traces of tears away. He sniffed hard once, and firmly called "what is it?" 

Sinbad peeked in and saw Judal's back the first thing. He was facing a mirror again. It's a habit of his these days. 

"You didn’t come down for lunch." 

He's always a winner for stating the obvious. Judal scoffed. "Don't wanna." 

"At least eat it for the baby." 

That was Sinbad's excuse each time, and honestly it's starting to wear him out. "I don't want to get fat, dumbass. Leave me alone." 

Without invitation, Sinbad stepped inside the room and stood behind Judal. "Don't starve yourself like this. If it's your figure you're worried about, there are better ways." 

"Oh yeah? What do you know? You're too busy cooped up in that office, working from dawn to dusk!" 

Sinbad gulped. He can already see a storm coming his way. 

"Do you know how hard it is for me to walk to the bathroom everyday, let alone down the stairs and eat with you guys? Especially when your assistant loves to glare daggers at me, as if I'm not suffering enough with this baby? Look at my feet, it's fucking swollen, I think the size just went up by four! And I have strange allergies to food that smells terrible, and what did you do? Nothing! Just look at me as I threw my back out!" 

Judal grabbed a pillow near him and swung it at Sinbad. "You're. the. worst. dad. EVER!" 

There's no point in shielding himself from that cotton assault, not with Judal's nonexistent strength. Sinbad sighed, and he grabbed Judal's arm. The flailing stopped abruptly, leaving Judal with little sobbings. 

That managed to catch him off guard. Upon seeing his tears, Sinbad let go of his grip and panicked. "H-hey…" 

"I have nobody here…" said Judal softly as he wiped the tears with his wrist. "There's no Kouha, Kougyoku, Hakuryuu or even Kouen." 

He tried real hard to stop crying, _really_ he tried, but the tears just kept coming. Kougyoku and Yamraiha did warn him about hormonal effects during pregnancy, and this was probably it, or could be one of his usual outbursts. 

"I didn’t come here for you to take care of me like a princess. I'm not stupid enough to hold high hopes. But when Yamraiha does more work than you in taking care of me…" He wiped his face again. "…It's like sometimes I don't even know why I bother coming to you, Sinbad." 

His red eyes fixed on Sinbad. 

"You're _cruel_." 

Being called that from Judal really hurts. 

**Four months and one week:**

"You look terrible," stated Ja'far when he went to Sinbad's office to monitor his paperworks' progress. The king looked up to his advisor, eyebags decorating below his golden orbs like a panda. 

"As long as my looks ranged from the age below 25, I'm good." He went back to writing on his desk, albeit slowly. 

"Something bothering you?" 

Sinbad heaved a sigh. "Judal," said him as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "He said I was cruel." 

"Okay?" Ja'far tilted his head, waiting for Sinbad to explain more. 

"He said I wasn’t taking care of him and the baby that much, and Yamraiha is better at the job than me…" 

"Okay?" 

Another heavy sigh came out of him. It's been one week since that night Judal threw a fit. Two minutes passed with him doing nothing but rolling the quill in between his fingers. Eventually, he gave up on forcing his mind to work. 

Thank goodness Judal was not sleeping in a room with him, or that tantrum won't be the last thing he had to see. "What should I do, Jaf?" asked him almost in a desperate manner. 

The Sindrian king looked so defeated, and Ja'far can't help from feeling sorry for him. He put down the scrolls he had in hand and walked over to Sinbad's desk. "Have you ever considered talking with him about it?" 

Sinbad raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn’t you think that'd be the first thing I thought of?" 

"It also depends on the execution, silly." 

Again, confused look settled on Sinbad's face. 

"Funny thing, you're supposed to say 'he looks like he could listen to what I have to say' kind of thing, but maybe you don't have the same conviction on Judal?" 

Sinbad rolled his eyes and scoffed. "If you're here just to mock me, you can go." 

"No, listen." Ja'far chuckled. "Talk in his language." 

That got Sinbad thinking. Later that night, he brought a plate of peaches to Judal's room. He was instantly invited into Judal's room, and Sinbad kind of hated the fact that a few slices of fruit had drastically changed the atmosphere. 

"Judal," he started, while watching Judal wolfing down the peaches. It was quite cute to see him like this. "My father died when I was little." 

Judal hummed, now biting the peaches slightly slower than before, which meant his attention had shifted to Sinbad. 

"I did took care of the womenfolk in my village until fourteen, but that was it." Sinbad rubbed his neck, trying to find words to convey to Judal. "I… don't know how to be a father." 

Judal had completely stopped eating. Either that was a good sign or a bad sign, Sinbad can't tell. 

"Just say so earlier, idiot," voiced Judal, with a scoff. But it was still better than the pillow hits, Sinbad thought. 

"Well, there, I said it. So," he cleared his throat, "next time when we have a dispute or some sort, just walk up to me and we can talk about it in private, okay? I will make time for you, I promise." 

"Promise?" 

Sinbad nodded again, this time with a smile. "Promise." 

His face softened up, and Sinbad couldn’t help but admire Judal's features. He was never one to stare, but there's just something about Judal that seemed to… glow. 

**Nearing five months:**

Hurried knocks on Sinbad's office nearly made his heart jumped out of his chest. At first, he was annoyed by the visitor, whoever that was, and Ja'far behind him was seething with anger. Whoever this was has no respect to him as a king, not the very least. 

"Judal?" 

Of course. 

Judal stood at the entrance, wearing the widest thrilled smile he's ever worn since he arrived in Sindria. "S-Sinbad, there's something I need to show you!" 

The Magi stepped into the office while dragging Sinbad by the hand, and Ja'far almost scolded him for that. 

"Judal, it's worktim--" 

"Shush!" 

It's utterly funny to see Judal silencing Ja'far with just that, and Sinbad concealed his laughter upon seeing Ja'far's beet red face. 

"Now put your hand over here…" Judal placed Sinbad's calloused hand on top right of his swollen belly, and said, "now little bug, show your father what you just did." 

Before Sinbad could question about Judal's intention, he felt a touch. A touch so fleeting but rippled softly, straight to his heart. He looked at Judal in astonishment. "Was that…" 

"The baby kicked!" 

Judal skipped in joy. It's hard for Sinbad not to cry of happiness at the moment. "C-can you do it again, my little one?" 

And there it was again. 

His breath was choked with tears. He immediately hugged Judal, his hand still held a place on his bump. "Never thought I'd say this but, thanks Judal." He kissed Judal's temple. "Thank you very much." 

Judal smiled and draped his arms around Sinbad's torso, as far as he can get without pressuring the baby. "You're welcome, stupid king." 

At the side, Ja'far was growing awkward as he witnessed the intimate moments between the two, and was heavily contemplating on leaving when Sinbad called out to him to feel the baby's kick. 

Ja'far never thought the baby's kick would change his perspective on Judal, but somehow it did. 

**Six months:**

Kougyoku showed up at Sindrian docks, ignoring the fragile bond between Kou and Sindria. She was more than ready to brave the seven seas to see her dear friend, Judal. When she saw Judal in front of the palace, escorted by Hinahoho and Spartos, wearing that pregnant mother's outfit, Kougyoku almost broke into tears. She hugged him like there's no tomorrow. 

"What the fu-- Old hag? Is that really you?" asked Judal, getting happier as he stared at Kougyoku. The princess nodded with an equal excitement. Their voices reached a high-pitched squeal as they hugged each other. Spartos and Hinahoho cupped their ears before it destroyed their eardrums. Judal brought Kougyoku to one of the palace's gardens, where he and Yamraiha had planted peach trees from magic, under Ja'far's displeased approval. It took Judal almost five minutes to dismiss Hinahoho and Spartos, mostly because they don't want to receive an earful from Sinbad later. 

It's almost baffling that two months ago, they were no better than strangers. 

"Judal-chan," opened Kougyoku. "You're so beautiful." 

"Yo. I'm a man," retorted Judal a little insulted. 

"Still." Kougyoku chuckled. "Pregnant mothers have this kind of halo around them, you know. One that makes them look beautiful in a maternal way." Kougyoku delivered a fond smile to her friend. "Judal-chan, it's little wonder that Sinbad loves you." 

Before Judal could give a witty respond to her, he was brought back to the time when Sinbad did something for him. All the little things: like taking out the seed in his grapes, always having a bottle of water in case he needs it, applying balm and ointment at his feet when he was dead asleep, asking Yamraiha to soothe out his morning sickness with pills, ordering the generals to look out for him when he was working in the office… 

And the list went on. 

Judal had to admit, he's kind of in love with Sinbad now. The man wasn’t that cruel. He's decent. 

"I am still a man." Judal pouted. Kougyoku's painted lips only let out a giggle. 

**Nine months:**

The whole palace was ready for it. Sinbad was more than ready for it. He's beyond ecstatic. 

Judal, naturally, wasn’t looking forward to it. 

He loved the baby, yes, but the process of delivering required him to do surgery under Yamraiha's strict supervision. He used to love putting the blades on people's skin, just not on _his_ skin. 

They waited from the beginning of the month, to the middle, where people were getting giddy on the baby's arrival. Ja'far was especially busy. He wanted nothing but the best for his king's first child. 

As the time went on, Sinbad and Judal had rekindled their fondness on each other, maybe not quite the way they used to. Judal was too heavy to be swinging wands at Sinbad's direction now, and Sinbad loved Judal way too much to let him be. Even the generals had grown used to Judal's presence around Sinbad, and will ask the other if they're not seen together. 

Almost like a married couple. 

Ja'far didn’t outwardly approve of the change, however cute he thought they were, and there was a picture of Sinbad and Judal that he won't ever forget. He just once walked in to this situation, but the way Judal sat on the floor, leaning on Sinbad's leg as the king did his work and looked at Judal, and how the Magi's hands leisurely but protectively wrapped around his big belly, it's too hard for Ja'far not to feel happy for them. 

He can still remember the first day Sindria was officially declared a country, and how Sinbad smiled too bright for his own eyes to see. He was at peace. He was content. Sinbad had the same smile when he glanced at Judal, or was talking about him or the baby, or how he would love to have little Sinbads running around the palace. 

Sindria was sparkling with happiness and bliss until Ja'far recalled of the first Sindria; And how Judal had taken part in the tragedy. His mind was thrown back into the darkness, one that swallowed him back into a world of grudge and malice. 

**Tenth month:**

"Is the baby okay? He's not coming out." 

If Judal gets a dollar for when people asked that from him, he would be as rich as Sinbad by now. Very rarely for him to explode in front of the person. Most of the time he just run away from the endless question. 

If he knew what's the answer, he would've found a solution damn it! 

And now the baby's refusing to come out, and people won't stop asking, and Judal can't stop worrying, and suspicions started to spread. 

And he _hates_ it. 

"Are you sure it's Sinbad's baby?" 

The question from Ja'far stopped him in his tracks. His glare shone red, as if looks could kill, Ja'far would be long dead. 

"Are you sure it's a baby?" provoked Ja'far some more, trying to get Judal pissed. "Are you sure it's not just a tumor?" 

The table beside them broke to two. Ja'far jolted at the sudden crash as the ornaments on the table fell onto the floor. In front of him, a very, extremely, absolutely infuriated Judal stood, with his hand hovering above the crack of the table. His breath ragged. His eyes screaming murder. 

There's no way Judal just split the table to two with his own hands, right? 

Ja'far's mind was brought to a halt as he saw Judal stepped towards him, his glare unfaltered. He sure called out his own suicide this time. 

When Judal was so close that his hard breathing can be felt on Ja'far's skin, Judal spoke in a menacing tone. " _Say that again, and I swear I will pull out your tongue and feed it to the sharks_." 

Judal left the room and his trails emitted cold breeze. Ja'far found himself breathing hard, each breath felt heavy and stuffy, like the air in Imuchakk village. His knees were shivering, and it was only a matter of time before Ja'far fell down on the ground. He tried to control his racing heart, but to no avail. He felt like he just escaped death. 

Hell hath no fury like a pregnant Judal. 

**Eleventh month:**

Judal's tears were dry. He liked to lounge in his room, spending his time running away from the generals, and only showed up when Sinbad called him out to eat. He was ashamed of his life. 

He was a fallen Magi. He wasn’t as strong as Hakuryuu. Now he can't give birth to a baby too. 

He spent too much time dwelling on it in the past that the feelings simply grew numb on him. At one point during his wait, he just wanted to get away from the world, and lock himself up in his room, looking out of the window as the sea breeze greeted his face and caress his wavy locks. The sea was much better than people; It didn’t judge Judal. As he spend time being alone, he discovered that talking with the baby helped him to get out of depression. Judal would rub his belly, usually at the spot where the baby loved to kick, and tell about his days. How Judal and Sinbad started out as enemies, how one of their fights lead to a heated sex, how shocked he was when Aladdin told him that he has another life in a womb he thought he never had. 

Soft knocks were heard, and Judal stayed silent while watching the sea waves clashing onto the beach. He knew who that was already. He didn’t need to turn around to confirm, as the body sauntered closer to him, giving warmth and security as it hugged Judal gently. 

"How are you today?" Sinbad cooed after leaning his head on Judal's temple. The pregnant man only hummed. 

"I'm not dead yet, so okay I guess." 

Sinbad really hated it when Judal talked about death, especially nearing his labor due. Actually, it's _way_ past his due. It's beyond Sinbad to think of how this turn of event occurred to them. His hand rubbed Judal's arm, soft and comforting. His eyes settled on the silky strands spiking off Judal's head, now dancing in sync with the breeze. 

Have he told Judal how much he loved him? 

**Eleventh month, day one:**

"How did this happen?!" shouted Yamraiha while rushing towards the readied surgery room, now occupied with her apprentices and assistants. Sinbad, even as the king, can decrease into a coward when Yamraiha was pissed. Especially when that night, Yamraiha was in the middle of a date with a man -- Although more than half of the palace residents already bet the date was doomed to fail. She stomped her way in and was baffled upon seeing Judal laying on the bed, getting prepared for a C-section. 

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to know how, but the important thing is the water broke and now he's in labor!" said Sinbad with glee. 

"Okay, I will need you to wait outside. Call upon Sharrkan and Masrur to help me with some procedures," ordered the magician. On the healing and surgery floor, Yamraiha was the boss. 

As Sinbad stepped outside, his eyes caught his whole general team standing nervously. Sharrkan and Masrur zoomed past him to start helping Yamraiha on lifting stuff. Sinbad joined the rest, leaning on the cold hard wall, and eyes stared into nothingness as the commotion in the room was separated from them by a single door. 

It should be fine. All is fine. Judal would be fine. 

**Eleventh month, day two:**

The baby came out so well-fed and big, even Sinbad got tired of carrying it for too long. The king was delighted, even cried at seeing how beautiful his daughter was. She has Sinbad's purple hair and gold eyes, but her skin was pink, certainly would grow into a moon-kissed shade when she grows up. She was perfect in every sense. 

The king paraded his child across the palace, making a fuss over it, and even announced to his kingdom. They celebrated for the whole day. In the middle of the celebration however, Sinbad was informed about Judal waking up, and he wasted no time in bringing his daughter to him. 

Entering the room silently, Sinbad shifted his daughter to the other arm and shook Judal gently. 

"Judal, look at our daughter." 

Judal's face was serene and empty, as if missing the feeling on his stomach, now sutured and will probably leave a scar. He carefully raised himself up to get a better view of their child. Under the dim light of the room, only accompanied with silent blaze of a candle, the baby looked so tiny, moreover when compared to Sinbad's muscular arms. 

"She looks like a sweet potato." 

Sinbad can't contain his laughter. When he thought about it, she did have all the right descriptions of a sweet potato. 

"Well, she's our sweet potato." 

Judal scoffed, equipped with a content smile. 

"Have you given her a name yet?" 

Shaking his head, Sinbad replied, "I was waiting for you to come around first." He sat on the side of the bed, and Judal leaned closer to him to peek on the baby. Judal's thin fingers landed on the squishy cheeks of his daughter, and it gave him butterflies. He's never felt this happy from just touching something. 

"Any ideas on the name?" Judal asked in probably the softest tone he could form. 

"How about Aisha?" 

Once again, Judal's gaze settled on the sleeping baby in Sinbad's arm. "Aisha…" he muttered. He caressed the infant's cheek for the nth time. "Aisha… al-Munawwarah (The Bright)." 

Sinbad can't express how breathtaking it was to see Judal and their daughter in the same picture, and he was that close to dying happy. "That's a beautiful name," he breathed. Sinbad inclined towards Judal and lightly kissed his temple. "For our beautiful daughter." 

A snort came from Judal, but he didn’t move away from Sinbad. "God, you're so cheesy." 

**Epilogue:**

"Your Highness, Aisha's preparing to leave for Imuchakk," reported Drakon as he bowed to the walking Sinbad. 

"Okay, I'm heading to the docks now. Where is Judal?" 

The beastman followed his king as they trot along the pavement down to the harbor. "He's already waiting for you there with Soheyl." 

He nodded and picked up his pace. From afar, it seemed that the ship was completely loaded with things to trade with the Imuchakk tribe, and this was supposed to be Aisha's first voyage without Sinbad. There's no way he'd miss this. 

Upon seeing a wavy long purple hair tied in a ponytail, Sinbad shouted. "Aisha, my darling!" 

The teenager only groaned, and her conversation with Judal was stopped. Aisha facepalmed. 

"Dad, for the last time, call me by my name," urged Aisha with a sigh. Sinbad had already arrived behind her, giving her a small hug. 

"That is your name!" insisted the king. "You're my darling, my sweetheart, my beautiful, my beloved, my honey, my--" 

"For the love of God, stop talking," interrupted Judal. His eyes rolled at Sinbad's cheery manner. He should have known Sinbad was the embarassing dad type. 

"My daughter is about to travel the world like I used to, it's impossible for me not to be happy." 

Judal gave a brief glance to Soheyl, who was fidgeting upon seeing his _other_ father. He handed the child over to Sinbad. 

"Great. Now we have two Sinbads." It's hard for Judal not to sigh. "My head can't take all these stupid at once." 

A chuckle came from Sinbad. After a few inspections on the supply, the little family exchanged hugs (and kisses from Sinbad's part) and said their farewells. 

The ship sailed smoothly into the sea. Aisha grew to love the smell of salt in the air, just like Sinbad when he was younger. Soheyl was only three, but he's already shaping himself to be the perfect daddy's son. A little ball of sunshine, he was, with eyes of gold and black hair and tanned skin. His smile was as warm as Sinbad's too. 

"You know," whispered Sinbad to Judal, once the ship was gone in the horizon, "we can make it three Sinbads." 

Judal thought Sinbad deserved that smack on his ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beautiful kadajchan for spending time with me and talking Sinju all day. You're the best!
> 
> And credits to Angel for giving me the title. It's very beautiful, Angel!


End file.
